User blog:Liveandie/The Greater Evil? Specs VS Mutagens
So now that Mutagens have been released for a good month now, many people seem to have forgotten about them or have gotten use to seeing them around. However it is VERY hard to Find a No Spec/No mutagen Game. Even if you DO find one its really hard to tell if some players use mutagen or not as they can always just press 0 to not use it (And they would still get +25% ammo and +3 % speed as human) . Now I realize that Specs too can use mutagens ( which is an absolute nightmare ) but I will be asking this question from a GP Freerunner Perspective and pretending that specs can't use mutagens. 'The Questions is: WHICH IS THE GREATER EVIL FOR GP ONLY/ NON-MUTAGEN FREERUNNERS. ' To the Left we Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Evil #1 Specs A. Assassins. Assassins are a JOKE and we ALL know it. They have INCREDIBLY nerfed statistics (the characters themselves) with VERY LOW speed. So really they themselves are going to DIE against any high ranked ( 1st LT +) gp freerunner that has gear. The only good thing that they have tha is decent is the synapse scrambler but Usually elite moderators ban this so they are pretty much powerless. They also have WAYYYYYY more restrictions on them than operatives. The Explosive crossbow is REALLY weak and the 100 damage or so it inflicts on an infected is negated as it can easily just hide and heal. Assassins are a joke in quarantine and very few people (unless they are dirt broke ) can use them succesfully B. Operatives (classic) Operatives or the original specs were (and are still ) very commonly used. Many nx freerunners QQed All the time about them. This isnt hard to see why. There weapons were very OP mainly the Turret, Claymore/Remote Grenade, Minigun, Flamethrower, and the All hated M32. Yet if you look deeper into it, its also not hard to see why many pure gp players switched to spec. The maximum speed for a gp freerunner was 18 (cowboy, antiflash, light vest) if they had a 1 slot backpack. VERY few people would EVER have a 1 slot backpack as #1 they have no real way to kill the infected now with only a maximum 3 explosives (and no assault rifle) and # 2 even with max speed of 18 they would EASILY get crushed under all those nx freerunners with 25 speed max (22 with terrain) So its not hard to see why SOOOO many people used spec because if they chose NOT too they could only get at max 13 speed with a 3 slot (or worse 2 slot). Remember that 13 speed is theoretical as you unlock the anti flash goggles at CAPTAIN II so in reality for seargants or lieutenants it could be much lower . So either 13 speed maximum ( like anyones going to outrun anyone with that speed) OR A spec with 15/16/18 speed with more protection/sprint stamina. Really gp freerunners had no choice but to hang up the towel and turn spec. (Nexon lowering rank requirments for SPECS (and specs ONLY not speed running gear like the anti flash goggles or cowboy hat ) didnt help. Also If you Really looked at it the weapons were not even that overpowered. The M32 is easily matched by XM25 and mzp-1 (basically if you had both of those items you had more ammo than specs) and even rpg (cuz it shot faster) and you often died yourself from using m32. Turrets are really weak and you could only camp for so long with them. Miniguns were easy to avoid as long as you werent already stuck by prior machine fire (and it runs out of ammo quickly) claymores were pretty op but again that was really the only OP weapon specs had. 'C. Operatives (Modern)' And then the QQ escalated from the paying Freerunners ( Very Few Nx users were spec as you could just buy all the geare for gp) and Increased and Increased and Increased In my opinion specs were a GP alternative to freerunners. I would NOT use specs if nexon had released recon + cyclops + Terrain for GP. But the Nx Freerunners kept QQing , So nexon moved to "change that" with "rebalancing" specs. They did this by lowering their speed DRASTICALLY and making them useless in speed while doing NOTHING to address the real complaint most freeruners had which was the OP weps. Todays operatives are really a joke as they can only fight seriously as humans not as The infected. Also those with NX who also played as spec could buy them for the perm sale so what indeed was the point (pay to win). AND TO THE RIGHT WE HAVEEEEEEEEEEEEE Pure Nx Freerunners (Mutagen Freerunners) A. Striker Mutagen (and 4 slot backpack) So nexon nerfs specs and thus gp freerunning makes a comeback. However the same old issues remained with 13 speed compared with nx freerunners of 22 speed. Then it gets WORSE AND WORSE AND WORSE. Nexon releases a 4 slot backpack for S vs S and I knew what was coming next. They give it out for 90 days max ( most got it for 30 days) and then have a perm sale for it............................. So NOW its 13 speed compared with 20 speed (and now they have even MORE firepower than you) With that extra backpack slot they could pack another explosive. Then Nexon releases MUTAGENS (Starting with the Striker Mutagen) ......... The worst thing EVER. Basically we had freerunners with the HP of a Max with 23 % speed if they had a 4 slot 25 % speed if they had terrain. The +3 % speed bonus was horrible. The + 25 % more ammo was........................... I will talk about that more in the Crusher section but it was op (but not as op as it would be later on) The Striker mutagen was obviouslyquite supeiror to a normal infected. Mainly because of one Word :SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT. The striker shifts. If you use it know that you shift and you cant control the shift because its built into the mutagen. Trust me you DO shift. I think shifting is nexons fault and this time I couldnt be more right. I've seen games where one person has 25 + human infections (Not Because They were good or everyone else sucked but because they had the striker mutagen). Unlimited SP was also QUITE annoying as you REALLY can't outrun a 25 % Speed Infected Now (especially since you're at 13 % ) The hp was especially painful to see change. The only thing gp freerunners could really do to counter NX Freerunning was camp and shoot rpgs . 150 hp was a good trade off for 22 % speed. 185 was a HORRIble trade off but then it all got worse. with the B. Crusher Mutagen So now HAUSER runs faster than you. AND has more hp than a regular hauser. The crusher mutagen was down right RIDICIOULOUS. This was when nexon showed its true colors about the +25 % more ammo and why it was neccesary. To kill a crusher you need a lot of explosives. But then again thats ONE crusher what about if theres 5 of them? You have at max 9 rockets (Rpg m79 law which was unlikely in the first place as that leaves you with no ar to camp with ) and that would BARELY kill 2 host crushers. However look at a Nx Mutagen freerunner. They would have 10 ammo for there X725 and 4 instead of 3 ammo for their rpgs. 4 mines instead of 3. Basically you need a MUTAGEN to KILL a MUTAGEN. Otherwise you are pretty much screwed. My point is Quarantine is 'PAY TO WIN. If you have GP you have 0 % chance against NX freerunners (unless they suck beyond comparison) In no spec games you will get OWNED in the face. Quarantine is unsavable unless nexon releases mutagen for gp. (which is extremly unlikely) ' 'So thats MY opinion. Mutagens are WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY more cheaper than Operatives. Finding a NO spec/ NO mutagen room is next to impossible as more than 75 % of players ( this is an estimate) have either specs or mutagens (or both *shudder*) quarantine is now PAY to WIN. ' Category:Blog posts